Foldable clamshell cartons are used in the packaging industry with prolific use in the fast food industry. Foldable clamshell cartons constructed of paperboard are becoming more popular due to the fact that they can be shipped in an unfolded state and assembled on premises, are lighter weight, and/or consume less shipping volume. These characteristics may individually or collectively reduce manufacturing and/or shipping costs. Current foldable clamshell cartons usually have a catch arranged between the free edges of the front panels of the lid portion and the base portion. The catch may be positioned in the corners or the middle of the front panels and at a location where the lid portion otherwise overlaps or meets with the base portion. These catches are typically sufficient to keep the lid portion from becoming disengaged with the base portion when the carton is not being handled. However, the lid portion and the base portion often become spontaneously disengaged due to residual elastic forces present in the material if the folds are not fully completed or become deformed. Further, the lid portion often disengages the base portion causing spillage of the contents of the carton upon applying a lifting force to the lid or a constricting force upon the sidewalls to grip the carton, such as the forces required to remove the carton from a paper or plastic bag.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a foldable clamshell carton having an improved locked position to prevent the disengagement of the lid portion from the base portion during handling and transport of the foldable clamshell carton and the contents thereof.